Among fuel cell vehicles, there is a fuel cell vehicle equipped with a fuel cell system including: a pressure-type air supplying device which compresses air with a compressor and supplies the air to a fuel cell stack; and a water-cooled-type cooling device which cools the fuel cell stack with cooling water.
Such a fuel cell system has a large number of accessories, and therefore, the fuel cell system needs a large space for mounting the fuel cell system in the vehicle.